Portable communication devices are widely used in daily life by users wishing to communicate easily and independently of any fixedly installed communication terminals.
Nowadays, such portable communication devices offer a great number of services, including WAP services. In order to use a WAP service, the user must input various data related to the WAP service. Inputting the data is troublesome using a numeric keypad if the portable communication device is, for example, a cell phone or using a small alphanumeric keypad if the portable communication device is, for example, a smartphone.
In addition, a user might want to use a plurality of services for evaluating information based on text shown in the user's environment. Such services, such as obtaining information about a product, are available on the Internet from providers of the product. It is cumbersome, however, to input information using the numeric keypad, and to select the required Internet address using the numeric keypad on a cell phone, for example.
A method is sought for accessing services provided on the Internet from a portable communication device without requiring cumbersome data entry via the keypad of the portable device.